Lovers Loss?
by lalala5812
Summary: A journey of two lovers for both to live they must survive all of the confusion and feelings. If not someone will commit a great sin. Rated T for safety summary bad just read please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this is my very first WITCH fanfic so please don't kill me! Ok well this is mainly about the Cornelia and Caleb pairing so if you don't like then do read or read and then flame doesn't matter to me.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH you know it I know it we all know it (except for a certain someone called Tiffany) but I don't so yea OH BUT I do own as a matter of fact a new pair of Coach Sunglasses yay for me! Now story time! You are really excited I can tell.**

**This is in Corny's POV**

**'Stupid boys, I hate them all. They like you then they don't what is their problem! Then they break up with you. I can't believe David broke up with me I mean come on. Maybe there was something wrong with me. I really liked him he was so sweet and cute. Thump! Dang it why do I always bump into someone when I think to myself, can they not watch where they are going I mean come…'**

**My POV yay**

**"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going here let me help you." the stranger said. (Ok I forgot to say this Corny and Caleb haven't seen each other in forever. So they are like OHMEGEE! Just letting you know ON WITH THE STORY!) Cornelia took the anonymous person's hand and look at him.**

**"Caleb! Is that you? Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in forever!" Cornelia started to just talk and talk with no end. She then finally realized she sounded a bit too happy to see him. "Well not that it matters I have been really busy. I just broke it off with a guy because…because… oh I didn't break up with him he broke up with me!" She started to bawl right then and there in Caleb's arms.**

**"Um Cornelia can you please tell me what you are saying I couldn't understand anything after… well actually from the beginning." Caleb grinned sheepishly. Even though he didn't show it he was happy that he just bumped into Cornelia.**

**"No, I'm fine I just need to calm down so how are you?" Cornelia asked trying to get off the subject.**

**"You aren't gonna get off the hook that easy you know me I am as stubborn as you are when I want to be." Caleb smirked.**

**"Oh really I had no idea. And I really don't wanna talk about it. So what have you been up to?" Cornelia asked once again.**

**"Ok if you really don't want to I won't force you. I haven't been doing much of anything really. I just came to Earth because Elyon said that I needed to take a break." Caleb explained.**

**"I thought you were more stubborn than that Caleb. I mean seriously you were always "No I will not leave this is my job my duty" blah, blah, blah." Cornelia said mocking Caleb.**

**"I know but I did need a vacation. So can you please tell me about what happened that made you cry?" Caleb questioned. You could tell he was worried for the blonde haired girl.**

**"Well I just really liked this guy and he broke up with me and I have no idea why and…and I can't help but think that maybe it's because I'm not good enough!" Cornelia said as she started to cry once again.**

**"Don't say that Cornelia you were probably way too good for this guy anyways. Any guy would be luck to date you." Caleb said as he tried to comfort Cornelia.**

**"Thanks Caleb that really helps. So have you had any girl or boy problems?" Cornelia asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Ok two things one, I'M NOT GAY! And two, no none at all." Caleb stated.**

**"Oh yeah your right rebel leaders can't have girlfriends." Cornelia teased. She was actually kind of happy that he didn't have one… or at least that is what she thought.**

**"Oh I can and as a matter of fact I do." Caleb proclaimed happily.**

**"Suuure and I am the queen of England." Cornelia once again teased Caleb.**

**"Well I guess you are because I have a girlfriend and her name is Elyon." Caleb responded. A second later Caleb wished he hadn't said that because for some strange reason Cornelia grew quiet and seemed as if she was about to cry.**

**Cornelia's POV**

**'He is dating my best friend? I…can't…believe it. And to think I was actually starting to like him again. Why do every guy that I like and I know will treat me right have to go with someone else. Caleb was wrong I am no good. Just throw me into the trash and nobody will care or notice.'**

**My POV**

**At this moment Cornelia could feel a tear stream down her face. She quickly turned around surprising Caleb because he was not really paying attention.**

**"Um Caleb I have to go somewhere so I will see you later… bye" Cornelia stuttered as she ran away with a quick wave.**

**"Wait Cornelia come back I need to talk to you!" Caleb screamed as he saw the blonde run off.**

**Caleb's POV**

**"I wonder why she seemed so sad after I told her about me and Elyon. Maybe she does like me! No don't get your hopes up Caleb you are way not good enough for you I mean she is gorgeous smart funny and… ok get a hold of yourself Caleb. This is why you like Elyon because you need to move on you can't get Cornelia. But man do I love her. WAIT… did I just say I loved Cornelia? Oh god what have I gotten myself into? I knew I should have stayed in Meridian.'**

**My POV**

**As Caleb and Cornelia went their separate ways both of them had thought of one another. One thinking she wasn't good enough and the other asking himself what he had gotten himself into. One thinking of a great sin and the other confused like never before, to save a life maybe one of their own they must figure all of this out before it is to late.**

**That is all people please READ AND REVIEW not just read but both.Now you can flame I dont care but please when you flame tell me what I am doing wrong well tell me if you want me to continue by reviewing get your friends family monkeys to review well bye oh and sorry its short i dont write good long chapters**


	2. Shining Object

So hey everyone I'm back! Well I will not make the lettering so bold because it hurts someone's eyes hehe sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DEAL WITH IT! Man would I be happy if I did but I don't so yeah.

My POV bwahahahaha um yeah on with the story

'I wonder if Caleb is still here on Earth. What am I thinking he is probably in Meridian making out with Elyon or something. God I better hurry or I'm going to be late to meet the girls I wonder what we have to do today.' Cornelia thought to herself as she slowly walked to the Silver Dragon. Finally Cornelia arrived and all the girls started yelling.

"There you are Corny man are you late that's usually Will." Irma yelled.

"Um yeah well anyways hey Cornelia why are you so late?" Will asked.

"Oh nothing I just had to help my sister with something." Cornelia replied.

"Um ok if you say so well yeah today we are going to the mall to well shop." Hay Lin stated happily.

"OK I guess if you guys really wanna go to the mall." Cornelia sighed. At that moment the girls could tell something was wrong. I mean Cornelia NOT being happy about going to the mall. She practically lives there!

"Are you ok Cornelia I mean you are usually dragging us into the mall, and well today we are dragging YOU to the mall." Taranee asked worriedly.

"I'm fine let's just go ok?" Cornelia said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok, ok let's go before Corny kills us." Irma joked. Cornelia sent Irma a death glare.

"Oh you guys I forgot that we were supposed to meet Caleb here in like five minuets lets wait okay?" Will asked.

"Caleb's on Earth again?" Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee asked.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you guys sorry." Will smiled sheepishly. When Cornelia heard this you could tell she started thinking. A lot.

Cornelia's POV

'We are meeting Caleb! Okay Cornelia think up an excuse um… just say you have to um… OH of course you have to baby sit today and you forgot. OK let's just hope they buy it.'

My POV

"Um you guys I have to go baby sit I so totally forgot about it sorry I'll see you guys later kay?" Cornelia asked.

"I guess ok f you absolutely have to yeah go ahead we'll just see ya later." Will looked at Cornelia suspiciously. Everyone knew she would never give up at chance to see Caleb. She wasn't even surprised when Will said that Caleb was on Earth. Just as Cornelia was about to walk out the door she bumped into Caleb. Again. For the second time.

"Oh hey Cornelia sorry I bumped into you man the second time since I have been on Earth." Caleb laughed sheepishly.

"It's ok I better go I need to baby sit at home…guys see ya later." Cornelia mumbled.

"Cornelia I was just by your house your sister and mom were leaving to go somewhere." Caleb stated.

"YAY you don't have to baby sit Corny now you can go to the mall with us." Irma screamed.

"Don't call me Corny Irma I already told you." Cornelia said quietly. Everyone was just staring at Cornelia and Cornelia had suddenly acquired an interest in her shoes. "Can we go now?" Cornelia asked.

"Um yea we should go now that Caleb's here. Ok come one everyone." Will said pointing out the door. As the girls and Caleb walked to the mall it was deathly quiet not even Irma was making jokes. They were all worried about Cornelia. She had barely talked today which is VERY rare. She also seemed like she was avoiding Caleb by moving away from him every time he got near.

Caleb's POV

'Why isn't Cornelia talking to me? God maybe I shouldn't have told her about Elyon. But why would she care anyways? Maybe she likes me that would be awesome! NO! I love Elyon everyone knows that. But why do I feel like I don't anymore. THIS IS SO CONFUSING!'

My POV

The girls and Caleb finally arrived after that very quiet and what seemed like a year long walk. What Caleb and Cornelia didn't know was that the other girls had a plan so the two of them would talk alone.

"Ok guys well Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma, and me are gonna go to the food court you two enjoy yourself bye!" Will yelled as she and the girls ran off.

"Wait guys… ugh I am so gonna kill them for this." Cornelia stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Well this isn't so bad I guess." Caleb said TRYING to make conversation. No one said anything after that.

"So Cornelia I have been meaning to talk to you about that one day um… well you know." Caleb mumbled.

"There is nothing to talk about Caleb." Cornelia seethed.

"Oh yes there is why did you run off? I swear I saw you crying." Caleb asked.

"I was not crying Caleb now if you will excuse me I should be going home." Cornelia replied.

"NO, Cornelia we have to talk about this." Caleb yelled as he grabbed Cornelia's wrist. On her wrist he could see scabs that were in lines.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME! We have nothing to talk about NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cornelia yelled as she ran off.

"NO CORNELIA COME BACK! What was on your wrist?" Caleb said the last part softly so only he could hear.

Cornelia's POV

'Oh my god he saw my wrists. Why does he have to keep asking me about that, god he needs to leave me alone. I need to stay away from Caleb or else he will ask more questions.'

My POV

As Caleb walked home he was thinking about what happened earlier at the mall. 'What was on her wrist the lines were to straight to be like an accident. NO what am I thinking Cornelia wouldn't do that. Or would she I mean she has changed since the last time I saw her. No this is Cornelia we are talking about she would never do that. I hope.'

As Caleb entered his apartment which he rented so he could stay there while on Earth, Cornelia was walking into her bathroom. You could tell by just looking at her she was looking for something. Cornelia at the moment looked horrible her eyes were bloodshot and you could tell she had been bawling her eyes out. All of a sudden Cornelia stopped as she slowly picked something up off her bathroom floor which was now a mess thanks to Cornelia. As she picked up the object, the light reflected off of it. She finally put the object over her wrist and…

OK that's it guys I know some people are going to say oh that is so not Cornelia she would never do that. Well I am sorry I know people who have done something like this because of a guy so people do this sometimes because of guys and or girls so yea anyways. I hope you guys review and yea well there is the new chapter!


	3. Real Questions Fake Answers

Hi again everyone! Well I would like to thank everyone for the reviews they have been great! Ok well disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH trust me if I did well that would be friggin awesome!

Now ON WITH THE STORY (lightning in background) ahhhhh!

Title of Chapter: Fake Answers

My POV (torture time JUST KIDDING)

"God where has Corny been I haven't seen her since we left her at the friggin mall I hope she isn't mad at us." Hay Lin said out loud to the rest of the WITCH group… well the WITH group.

"I know I didn't see her at all the rest of this weekend and today when I stopped by her apartment I walk with her, her mom said she had already left for school. What's up with that?" Will asked.

"Well if she is mad lets give her some time hopefully she'll get over it 'cause we are going to have to guardian soon I mean seriously nothing weird has happened which means something big is coming, really big. But I don't think we can beat it in guardian form. " Taranee said in a cryptic tone.

"Oh thanks for clarifying miss cryptic (I told ya) but I think we should just stick with well WITH for now get it ha-ha." Irma joked. No one thought it was NO ONE. "WHAT? I was kidding god cant you guys take a joke.

"I thought it was pretty funny Irma." A voice behind the girls said.

"OMG Corny hi, we are so friggin sorry we left you and Caleb at the mall the other day it's just that…what happened to you? You look terrible!" Hay Lin started to babble.

"Oh gee thanks Hay Lin real nice. Well anyways yeah sorry I have not been getting enough sleep lately, and I have just been so busy." Cornelia stated.

"Ok but I have a question." Taranee said.

"OK shoot what is it? But we need to hurry up because we will be late to school and I can't be late one more because Mr. Upland will kill me." (I made Upland up tehehe that sounds funny) Cornelia started to ramble on and on.

"Ok I get it well why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It is like 85 degrees outside and you are wearing a long sleeve shirt." Taranee asked.

"Oh well um it was…cold at…my house!" Cornelia yelled.

"Oh ok just wondering well lets go." Taranee said as she stared at Cornelia.

'What am I friggin gonna do? They will find out sooner or later and then they will blow up on me. I don't wanna be the one that they have to take care of I mean if they find out about this then they will never look at me the same way or treat me the same way. What am I gonna do?' Cornelia thought to herself as she went into her homeroom.

I love starbucks I love starbucks I love starbucks I love starbucks this is a time lapse

Cornelia's POV

'Thank god that school is out god the girls have been really weird…well weirder than usual. I seriously need to keep this whole thing on the DL 'cause if I don't well yeah but I mean what if I…'

"Hey Corny wait up!" Irma yelled to me. I swear how many times have I told her NOT to call me that friggin name.

"Irma my name is not Corny. Its Cornelia now say it with me Cor-ne-lia." I snapped I know that was rude but god I have told so many times.

"Well _sorry _little miss sunshine god I was just kidding about that don't have a cow." Irma replied.

"What are you calling me fat? And are you supposed to be my friend because it doesn't seem like it right now." OK I know not smart of me but I am friggin pissed. WHY AM I USING FRIGGIN!

"OK you know what I am not calling you fat you just can't take a joke and I am your friend I swear I don't have to take this." Irma yelled.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hay Lin said in her happy peppy voice. God that voice is so annoying I mean does she have any problems like at all?

"Nothing Cornelia is just having a bad day, isn't that right?" Irma asked me and right then I wanted to slap her oh did I so want to slap her.

"Oh yeah but Irma here just made it worse. Tell me Hay Lin do you think I am fat?" I asked.

"Oh yes you are totally I mean seriously look at all of that." Hay Lin said grinning while pointing at my stomach. That is when I just lost it.

"OH SO YOU DO THINK I AM FAT? Well how great of a friend you are god I don't need this at all you go on be your happy peppy self who doesn't have a worry in the world UGH I HATE YOU GUYS!" I yelled now I didn't hate them I was just VERY pissed off.

"Cornelia I was just kidding god calm down." Hay Lin said in that voice again.

"I'm leaving I don't wanna be here with you guys." I said as I walked away but I of course bumped into someone if I got a hundred dollars for each time someone bumped into I would have… well a lot of money but right now that didn't matter. "Will you watch where you are going I swear to god I am getting tired of bumping into people." I started to yell again. Oh shoot oh god I need to run come on Cornelia run… walk something!

"Cornelia thank god I bumped into you we need to talk now." Caleb said in a firm voice.

"We have gone through this we have nothing to talk about now leave me alone." I swear I could have punched someone I was so friggin mad.

"No I will not leave you alone I have questions that need answers." Caleb said grabbing my shoulders making sure I couldn't get away.

"Oh my god, just go away I don't wanna talk!" Of course though he didn't go away and I did the only thing I could think of. "Rape! Help me rape!"(Hehe sorry had to put that in)

"God Cornelia please just listen to me please." Caleb was begging me. I couldn't say no he just looked to cute. NO! I can't think this way he is ELYON'S boyfriend not mine.

"Fine go ahead" I finally gave in and he finally let go.

"What is one your wrist?" Caleb asked as we started to walk towards my house or apartment whatever you wanna call it.

"I… um… fell down my um stairs." I answered I hope he bought it.

Caleb's POV

God I hope that is the truth the only other thing I could think would make scars like that is well…I was stupid to think that god this is Cornelia we are talking about I mean she did just fall down.

"Um ok yeah that's all I need to know thanks." I replied I hope she invites me in god I hope she does.

"So do you wanna come in?" She asked. OH YES SCORE ONE FOR ME!

"Um yeah sure I would like to." Oh yeah I played it cool like ice or was it oh never mind. We were like scary quite as we went up to her room. I did notice her house or apartment was HUGE! I mean big.

"Well this is my room and yeah this is basically it not very interesting." Cornelia said as she put her stuff down. She rolled up her sleeves of her shirt and there it was the scars again. I think she saw me staring because she unrolled her sleeves.

"So um what do you wanna do?" She asked. God she is so friggin polite…well sometimes anyways.

"Um I have no idea hey where is your bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh um right there next to my closet." She said pointing at the shut door.

"Ok thanks." I said as I walked slowly into the bathroom and shut the door. I started to look around as I washed my hands. I looked down and saw… well nothing. No soap so I started to look around and I noticed a razor on the floor and it was covered in something red. I started to pick it up when…

God do I love cliffhangers so awesome! Well there is the new chapter please review! I swear I friggin love the word friggin that's why I used it so many friggin times well yea again review and yea hope you enjoyed my story. And if you didn't well I am so very, very sorry.


End file.
